DESCRIPTION (from Abstract): The purposes of this cooperative agreement proposal are: (1) to conduct a network defining survey using the adaptation of the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey (NAMCS) to be selected at the October, 2001, meeting; and (2) to conduct a multi-method study of patients and clinicians who are members of APRNet to determine their attitudes and knowledge of privacy and confidentiality issues. APRNet is a new regional Practice-Based Research Network (PBRN) for Advanced Practice Nurses in Primary Care (APRNs) in southern New England. Using support from the initial exploratory grant, this network was established, planning is ongoing for maintenance of the network, and descriptive data have been collected from each of the clinicians. Along with the other AHRQ-funded PBRNs, APRNet will participate in designing a NAMCS-like survey instrument to be used in the network and will survey 100% of network members and 1 of every 3 patients they see during the designated timetable. For the privacy and confidentiality study, the applicant will: 1) conduct focus groups of clinician members and patients of members to determine relevant issues for study; 2) develop a survey instrument that covers knowledge and attitudes about data confidentiality and privacy in health care research; and 3) survey members and selected patients with this survey instrument. Because so little is known about the practice of APRNs in urban and community-based settings, such data are necessary to inform practice and policy. Support for this network will enhance APRNet?s capability to describe APRN practice in primary care settings in the region, develop evidence-based practice models for APRNs, and to enhance the translation of research findings into primary care practice. Ultimately, the applicant expects to be able to compare our data with other regional medical networks and with the NAMCS data on nurse practitioners, and to examine the effect of APRN practice on the health disparities described in Healthy People 2010 (United States Department of Health and Human Services [USDHHS], 2000).